


LoveGame

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have very odd fetishes, Granger."<br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoveGame

"You have very odd fetishes, Granger." Draco growled as she cracked a chocolate covered cherry on the dragon tattoo that covered the majority of his broad chest. "If any of that mess gets on my brand new silk sheets, I will kill you."

"Some bedside manner you have." Hermione said, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

" _What_? These are five hundred galleon sheets. I don't want chocolate cherry goop all of them. It's a reasonable request."

She rolled her eyes, and swooped down to his chest, licking the chocolate and cherry off. Draco moaned, raking his nails down her back, surely making marks.

"That was the point of putting food on your chest." Hermione stated matter-of-factly when she sat up.

Draco was silent, unable to admit defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Not betad.


End file.
